Bathed In Love
by Live and Imagine
Summary: Zuko's Palace has unusually large bath tubs, Aang and Katara take advantage. !LEMON! H


**I do not own Avatar.**

**Warning this story contains graphic content of the sexual nature, reader discretion is advised.**

**Rated 'H'**

The steam of the warm water rose up with the fragrant bubbles, soothing every aching muscle she could possibly have in her body. She closed her eyes and stretched out, wiggling her toes in delight. The bubble bath was a welcome reprieve from a hectic day at Zuko's Palace. She heard the door slide open and groaned. She knew the servants were just doing their job but did they really have to check on her every few minuets? "I don't mean to be rude or unappreciative of what you are doing but, I really, for the fourth time, don't need anything to drink."

She went back to relaxing and zoned out until she felt the light tug on her earlobe, teeth gently teasing, nose nuzzling. She turned around, finding her husband Aang, clad in a bathing robe of his own. "Can I drink you instead?" he whispered, his eyes glinting with mischief.

Katara grinned, shaking head, her hair loosening itself from its loose bun atop her head. "Are we alone?"

His eyes trailed down to the water lapping at her breast, hiding just enough to make him yearn. His grey eyes sparkled, he went back to kiss below her earlobe once more. "Zuko called all the handmaidens to the kitchen, I think Toph threw Sokka into the pantry and he knocked everything down off the shelves. We will be sufficiently alone . . . uh maybe."

She leaned back in the tub, knowing he was watching her every move. She smiled innocently as the bubbles hid less with her movement. Supple curves were revealed. "Come now, you wouldn't want to get that lovely robe wet, it was a present." She giggled, snaking out an arm to tug on the belt of the bathrobe.

He shrugged his shoulders, letting the loosened robe fall in a puddle to his feet. Her lips tugged in appreciation of his broad shoulders, his upper body built from intense training. Her eyes followed down along his stomach. "Happy to see you, too." She teased.

Aang returned the grin, climbing into the warm water beside her. He slid his hands across her slick, soft skin, moved them to her breast as his mouth started feasting on hers. He kneaded them softly, working up the tension. He brought his mouth away from her lips, whispered, "Can I drink you, now?"

She furrowed her brow in confusion, unsure as to how he planned on accomplishing this. This brought a cocky grin to his face. "Avatars are very skilled at water play." He insisted, and ducked his head under the water to demonstrate.

Before she had time to look down and figure out what exactly he planned on doing, he had already succeeded in beginning to give her throbbing clit a tongue bath. She wiggled beneath his touch, raising her abdomen to allow him better access. His hands caressed her butt as his tongue moved over her, tiny bubbles escaping his nose every now and again only to add sensation before they flew to the surface.

He moved a hand to meet his mouth, moving a finger inside, massaging her from inside. She rocked her hips back and forth in an ancient rhythm, needing fulfillment. He curled his finger around, stroking, bringing her to her first climax. She cried out in pleasure. He raised his head from the water and withdrew his finger from her. She raised her hips toward him, feeling abandoned.

He shook his wet head, droplets raining upon her. Blue eyes met grey. He leaned forward, whispered, "I hope you haven't had quite enough yet." He knelt in the tub, wrapping her legs about him.

Katara shook her head, incapable of speech. Her knees trembled in weakness from climax as he gently eased into her center, filling the void he had previously left behind with hot flesh. He gasped upon feeling the moist heat, grinded against her. He let the friction build up agonizingly slow.

She raked her hands down his back, lightly scratching as he found just the right rhythm and angle to hit the spot his finger had found. Her moans encouraged him and he rained kisses down her neck, tousling hair out of its position atop her head. They fell down her shoulders, veiling her face. He grabbed a handful of hair as he moaned himself, starting to lose control.

She smiled, taking his wet head between her hands, stroking water droplets out of his face, revealing stormy, passionate grey eyes once more, pulling swollen lips to her own. She clasped him closer with her knees and legs, tightening her feet about his waist.

"Oh Katara, don't… I won't be able to stop if you do that." He broke out, his voice strained, tight control taking over the features of his face.

She grinned, pressed him closer still with her feet. He gave a few quick thrusts and drove home, bringing them both to a climax. He clenched his eyes against the white stars exploding in his field of vision with the release.

He nuzzled his nose against her neck and sagged his weight comfortably across her in the tub, resting his cheek on the cool tile of the bath. "Now do you want something to drink?" he rumbled almost incoherently, pressing soft lips to her neck.

She giggled, tilting her head back, her cheeks flushed. "Yes, I would." She said imperiously, joking with him. He untwined limbs and rose, the water dripping everywhere. She squealed, ducking away from the water, yet enjoying the view.

Katara stared, watching him climb out of the bathtub. She appreciated the sight of taught back and buttock muscles. She realized he was taking her seriously, and called to him, "I was joking! Aang, come back!" he gave her a grin, continued out the door. She blushed at the thought of the handmaidens that could return soon, seeing his nude body. "Aang, get back in here before someone sees you!"

She sighed and sunk back into the tub when he did not return immediately, turning the knob for more warmth to the water. She squirmed into a more comfortable position, waiting his return. And he did, with a steaming cup tea which he promptly deposited on the side of the tub. She glared at him, "Where did you go?"

He grinned, "I just went to Iroh's room, I knew he wasn't there and I also knew he always had the handmaiden bring tea to his room."

"Aang, what if someone had seen you!" she shrieked.

He laughed, "Then they would have seen how lucky you are!" his smirk turned coy, "Have I been bad."

She rose from the water, joined him by his side, "You have." She said softly, edging closer towards his body.

"And perhaps I need to be punished?" he prompted, tilting his head down to kiss her own.

She smirked. "No more walking around naked, Aang." She insisted.

He kissed her, pushing her gently against the wall, his mouth probing. "No walking around naked." He promised, softly, between breaths and twining his tongue around hers. He then replaced his hand on her body, letting himself feast upon the soft flesh.

His free hand he placed beside her head. He let his mouth wander across her jawbone while his hand caught a nipple between nimble fingers. He cupped her in his palm, feeling the nipple harden with his touch.

She gasped with delight, smiling and closing her eyes. The smile broadened as he trailed the kisses underneath her earlobe, started sucking gently. His hand traced down her side, sending shivers up her spine. He let it glide over her hip as his mouth moved ever lower, edging down her neck.

Aang grinned as he simultaneously found her nipple with his mouth and the thatch of hair between her legs with his hand. He could feel her squirm, knew at once that her toes were wiggling in anticipation. She moaned as he twirled his tongue around her nipple. She gasped and cried out as he moved his finger over her clit, circling it ever slowly. He picked up the pace with his tongue, but kept it slow with his finger, using her own moisture to send her clit into a tiny knot of pleasure.

He kept at it until he felt her tilt her head back and cry out, her hips inclining towards him, searching him out. He obliged willingly, lifting her up on the wall and then easing her back down upon his already throbbing erection. Her wet core contracted around him and he began to thrust up into her, fulfilling them both.

He kissed her deeply, his own groans and moans filling the bathroom. He moved a hand to her hip, trying to help her move her hips with his, and found the pleasure the movement brought intoxicating. She continued it until her own release came, leaving her breathless and incapable of moving.

Her contractions around him brought his own climax rocketing through him, and he gave her a final thrust, shooting hot love into her. He eased out of her, pulled her close as they collapsed onto the floor. They sprawled out together, and he nuzzled kisses on the top of her head. "You're amazing." He murmured.

She shook her head, looking up at him, her blue eyes sparkling, "No, you are." She grinned, and ducked her head. "You don't still want to go around naked, do you?"

Aang's grin returned mischief in his grey eyes. "Maybe." He stood, retrieving his robe. "But I'll keep cloths on just for you . . . sometimes."

**Please Review, your input is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
